lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Crogall
Crogall is a RPC created by LegoBuilder. He was the King of the Crocodiles, and a key player in the Chima Civil War, before being assassinated, and was succeeded by his cousin, Crogar. Biography Crogall Skelekar's early life is completely unknown, aside from the fact that he was the Prince of the Crocodile Tribe. Ten years before the events of the Chima Roleplay, Crogall exiled two crocs named Crexar and Corok, for trying to steal a golden chi orb. The attempted theft caused tensions to form between the Crocs and Lions. Over time, Crogall festered resentment toward the two crocs because of this, and began sending out soldiers to find and kill them, despite Chima's law of exile. Hunt for the Exiles In the year 3 BR, a croc told Crogall that a wolf who knew the location of the two exiles wanted to make a deal with the Croc King; the crocs would now be able to find and kill the exiles, as long as they agreed to leave the other bounty hunters alone. Crogall didn't meet with the wolf directly, but agreed to the deal, sending out a squad of croc soldiers to The Great Desert. However, the sole survivor of that party soon returned to the Croc Swamp, explaining that Crexar and Corok had escaped again, which angered Crogall. The next year, Crogall learned that Crexar and Corok had both since been killed during the Raven Civil War. Alliance with Rawlin At the time of the RP, Crogall received a note from Rawlin, requesting an alliance between the Croc and Raven Tribes. Crogall sent a message to Raven HQ denying the request, but he reconsidered his decision when the ravens sent back a friendly note. After a quarrel between crocs and ravens in The Iron Mountains, Crogall sent a message to the ravens apologizing for the actions of the crocs in the mountains. Good relations were then established between the two tribes, and Rawlin himself eventually came to the Croc HQ, where he and Crogall negotiated to form an official alliance. Chima Civil War Crogall arranged to attack Lion City with his army, to serve as a distraction for the lions while Rawlin's forces attacked the Eagles. Crogall led the Croc Army into battle himself with Creed at his side, invading the city immediately after the ravens bombarded it with missiles. During the battle, Crogall realized that, since the ravens owned one of the bigger news publications in Chima, he could ask them to publish pro-croc, anti-lion propaganda in The Raven Report. The ravens agreed, but the propaganda caused the tribes of Chima to lose their already diminishing trust in the Raven Report's credibility as a legitimate, unbiased news source. As the battles of Lion City, Eagle Spire, and smaller battles across Chima continued, the Crocs easily destroyed the front walls of the weakened city, charging in. However, Crogall's army was eventually driven back, surrounded, and decimated by Lycor's "surround and conquer" strategy. Aftermath Crogall and his surviving crocs retreated east into The Great Forest, looping back southwest to the Croc Swamp. Bitter at the destruction of his army, Crogall cut ties with Rawlin, and announced that the Crocs would not ally with any other tribes. When a Wings Row Monarchy negotiator nevertheless arrived at the swamp and requested an alliance, Crogall angrily denied, and when the raven persisted, Crogall had him captured and taken into the city. Assassination Later, Crogall walked back to his bedroom, and found that his guards weren't there. A spider then ambushed him in his room, sent by Spilyth to assassinate the Croc King for unknown reasons. Crogall armed himself quickly enough the combat the spider's attack, and after a brief battle, struck down the assassin with his sword. However, the spider stabbed Crogall's leg with a poisoned knife as he fell. Crogall pulled out the knife, and was immediately killed by the quick-acting poison as he tried to move again. Appearance, Gear, and Traits (Originally posted by Legobuilder on the "Croc HQ" topic.) Weapons: Vengious sword, Chi shield, holdout blaster Armor: Golden CHI harness, armored crown. He also wears a unique suit of armor that is the pinnacle of Crocodile technology. It acts as a normal suit of leather armor until he uses CHI. When there is CHI power in the armor, it hardens into powerful plate armor that it usually invulnerable to weak blows, but normal blows have their standard effect. Appearance: He is tall, strong, and has dark green scales. His eyes are yellow, and he wears a red tunic under his armor. Strengths: Crogall is intelligent, nearly on par with the average Eagle and much more so than the average Croc. He knows when to retreat, and has a strong (if not twisted) moral code. Weaknesses: He has a very short temper and a fragile ego. His code of honor is very strict, but he will engage in duels rather than fighting battles quite often. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story (Mentioned only) * The Chima Roleplay (First appearance) Category:Crocodiles Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Leader Category:Antagonists Category:All Articles